A thin line between Love and Hate
by Youtexslittlelustfullove
Summary: It has been about a good four years since my kidnapping. since the last time I had seen them. Since the Famous Serial murderer escaped from Hollow Bastion Penatentory.  But, we will get back to that another time.  Akuroku in later chapters.
1. Intro

**A thin Line between Love and Hate**

**Hello,**

**I hope you like this. It gets pretteh deep.  
Also, this fic, like my other one only has two POV's. General. And Roxas's POV.**

**DEAL! **

**Summary: It has been about a good four years since my kidnapping. Since the last time I had seen them. Since the Famous Serial murderer escaped from Hollow Bastion Penatentory. But, we will get back to that another time. What Im about to tell you might suprise you. Might shock you. Might repusle you.**

**Warning: This fic contains very dark themes such as: Bloddy and Gory scenes. Adult language and Situations. Rape in the highest degree.  
And last but certainly not least. Intense boy on boy action. Very Graphic and not appropriate for children. **

**Disclaime: I own Nada.**

* * *

It has been about a good three years since my kidnapping.

Since the last time I had seen them. Since the Famous Serial murderer escaped from Hollow Bastion Penatentory. But, we will get back to that another time. What Im about to tell you might suprise you. Might shock you. Might repusle you.

But a story like this must be should be read, and understood.

This will be my last mission. I will die on my 22nd birthday. Just read with caution. Because this story is all but innocent. And maybe by the time you are done reading this, you will understand that nothing is ever as it seems, and no one in this world can ever be trusted. Who knows. Maybe in the process of killing all these people, I might actually be saving some.

The story begins In a place known as Twilight Town. One of the most beautiful towns in all of the world. It was a big city with many people. Some poor, some rich, some of the middle class. People of all sorts. Different shapes and sizes. I was one of them. Growing up I had a brother who meant the world to me. His name right now is of no importance.

He was the ultimate care taker. He balanced school, two jobs and me in his day to day life.

My parents were victims of a brutal onslaught caused by this Serial Murderer. My mother was raped, beaten and bloddied and raped again. In the end she was said to have died from internal bleeding. While my father watched. My father was skinned alive, and left to die. The police had found them 3 days later in an abandoned warehouse off the borderline of Midgar.

Since then my older brother took care of me as if I was his own child.

He never neglected me, but the murder of our parents, sent him down a new path. As I write this, I should tell you that my brother, Is now the head detective of the Midgar Murders. Being a detective left me to fend for myself most of the time. It's ironic. A job that allows you to protect it's citizens are usually the ones where you end up neglecting the people you care for most. At the age of 15, I was moved from my home in Twilight Town to the Town of Midgar with my older brother.

Never really looking back to the people and friends I left behind. The school I went to was Midgar High. Upon my entering School as a freshman, I met someone who would later become my best friend. Me and this boy, were as close as close to be. He and my brother were my only family. Which I was alright with.

I use to be such a fun loving boy. The kind who would laugh at jokes, or go out of their way to make sure a friend was alright. The kind that strove to get good grades. The kind that would go to their brothers job, and make sure to give him his dinner so he wouldn't starve. I was on the track team. I was one of the schools fastest sprinters.

I can honestly tell you that I had it all. I had the looks. I was popular. I did sports. And most of all I had the grades to go anywhere I wanted.

I never though once that all that would change. I thought that my best friend and I would be together forever.

Until there was an uprising in the murders.

When I was 15, my brother was 22. He had just got done putting away the Notorious Serial Murderer. But things didnt end there. No, far from it. It took approximately 4 months for the people in Midgar, Twilight Town, and Hollow Bastion to feel safe. Like nothing could ever go wrong ever again. Which, I cant blame them. He was the worst Serial Murderer in the history of Murderers to be put away.

But my brother knew better. I wish I would have listened to him, listened to his countless warnings about being safe. Maybe the outcome of things would have been different. Anyways, he knew this man personally. You see, he wasnt the only one who knew him. I had met him countless times, and never once had he given off the demeanor of 'Psycho'.

We were horribly wrong.

This Murderer, this man who had taken countless lives, was none other than my brothers best friend. He was the man that came to make sure I was okay when my brother had worked late. He was the one who from the majority of my life since my parents had died, had been there.

But we will also get into that later. Im not going to take you down the road of my childhood. Oh no, matter of fact, we are going to start this story around the beginning of my senior year. The year that was suppose to be the most important year in a teenagers life.

My name is Roxas Strife and what I am about to uncover to you might be the most horrid information, you probably will ever hear in history.

Trust me when I say this. I am a man of my word after all.

* * *

**I hope you like it**

**There is plenty more where that came from**


	2. Superior

**A thin Line between Love and Hate**

**Hello,**

**I hope you like this. It gets pretteh deep.  
Also, this fic, like my other one only has two POV's. General. And Roxas's POV.**

**DEAL! **

**Summary: It has been about a good four years since my kidnapping. Since the last time I had seen them. Since the Famous Serial murderer escaped from Hollow Bastion Penatentory. But, we will get back to that another time. What Im about to tell you might suprise you. Might shock you. Might repusle you.**

**Warning: This fic contains very dark themes such as: Bloddy and Gory scenes. Adult language and Situations. Rape in the highest degree.  
And last but certainly not least. Intense boy on boy action. Very Graphic and not appropriate for children. **

**Disclaime: I own Nada.**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

It all started with my brothers promotion. He was labled the youngest detective in Midgar, some of the older detectives thought of him as, childish, ignorant. But that didnt bother him. No, Cloud was usually in the business of proving people wrong. Cloud, if I remember correctly was barely home. Usually his friend Sephiroth would come to visit me. I remember him always telling me I needed to be safe. Heh, there was a sicko running around. I never payed it any mind.

As I sit here, writing in this book, you must understand that my time is very limited. So I have to write quickly.

My name Is Roxas Strife. My age when I started writing this is 18. My age now is 21.

My best friends name was Axel Rhapsodos. He besides Cloud, was the most, caring friend anyone could have ever asked for. And thats why it was so hard to do what I had to do. Axel never gave up on me. Even when I was dead set to giving up on myself. He would always push me to be better than I was. Axel was also one of the most popular boys at Midgar. His brother worked with Cloud, he went by the name of Reno Rhapsodos. You will find out why Reno was my first Target.

When I attended I was alway ready to try something new. No matter how bad I flaunted that I could get what ever girl I wanted, Only Axel knew how kind hearted I was on the inside. After all, Who would of thought I would be the next Target?

I could always remember Cloud telling me to watch myself, and to never open my heart to anyone. His motto was "If you ever have to question something, even for a split second. Then something isnt right" I never cared about that.

I was 18, hormonal, and very out about what I had wanted and how I had wanted it. I barely seen Cloud. So on the week days I would be at Axel's. He lived very well in Midgar, he had the finest clothing, the finest car, the finest everything. I guess that was to be expected from him when his father was Genesis Rhapsodos. He was Ranked as 1st class in SOLDIER. I guess that was why he was friends with Sephiroth.

Anyways, After school, I had always attended Track practice, sometimes during my gym class. Axel, hated highschool sports, which was always confusing to me since he was always athletic. He always helped me out with my sprints. While Axel never seemed to have to practice at anything, I ALWAYS felt I came second to him. Everything had came so easy. He never studied, he just got good grades. He never really tried at any sports, he was just exceptionally good at them. He never tried to get the girls, the just were attracted to him. I guess that was what killed him in the end.

My jealously.

I stop, and put the writing utensil down as I take a breath. Foot steps can be heard as I move my journal underneth my bed frame. I havent spoken to, or seen my brother or my friend in the last 4 years. I usually stay in this room until I am summoned. The door creaks open, and is then closed.

"Your presence is wanted in the Master's room" the man spoke with his demanding tone. I quietly get up and walk past him as my silence fills the air with questions.

I dont speak. My actions say it all. Dont worry. Everything will be explained shortly.

**General POV**

As Roxas walked to the room in which he was summoned to, silence was all that was heard. It wasnt a house Roxas lived in, but a prison he was sentenced to. Since his sentencing had started, he forfeited knowing why he was being punished in this way. Some would call it Destiny, others would call it Fate. It was his fate to live like this.

He neared the room and knocked three times, before hearing the 'ok' from the other side of the door to come in. He opened the mahogony door, slowly, as if preserving the sight. He moved in head slightly bowed. When entering the Master's room, you were to show the utmost respect. You were only given three chances to serve him perfectly. If you messed those chances up you were killed on the spot and another would be found to take your place. It was how things were here.

It was dark in the room. Nothing could be seen. It looked like Roxas was standing in a black void. There was movement heard.

"Roxas, I hear you have been slacking off in your assignments that have been given." The voice was dark. Tainted with malice. No years of retribution could cure the evil in this mans voice.

"You may speak"

With head still bowed Roxas began to speak quietly, and emotionlessly. " I apologize, if it seems that was Sir, but under the circumstances of the mission, I had no choice but to end it quickly, the result might have been sloppy, but the mission was carried out nonetheless." Roxas spoke with stature. As if he wasnt afraid of the man that stood before him. Maybe he wasnt.

A creak in the area before Roxas could be heard as footsteps neared his back. Hot breath could be felt on his neck, and soft fingers traced down his back. Roxas remained still and unphased by this action that his superior dealt. His superior laughed.

"Turn around."

The voice echoed throughout the room. Roxas, turned to see the outline of a figure infront of him. Rough hands grabbed his face as he was brought up to a bruising kiss. But Roxas took it. He opened his mouth and allowed his superior entry. He felt the cold appendage intrude his mouth, licking his cave ravenously. Roxas mimiced the moves of the other, pushing his tongue into his superiors mouth. Until he was abruptly slapped with force strong enough to knock someone unconcious. But he still stood. Roxas knew the deal. He began to remove his leather coat, as his sweater underneath soon followed his coat to the ground. Bare chested Roxas stood, as he felt those evil hands flow all over his pectorals, and abdominals.

"Look at me." the voice demanded.

Roxas looked up with a glare. There was a laugh as the figure loomed closer. With one hand beginning to undo Roxas's pant, the other hand held the side of the boys face. He slowly, traced around Roxas ear with his cold, tongue as he let the pants fall to the ground.

"Tell me you want my cock"

"I want your cock Master"

The Superior through the boy to the ground with ruthless force. There was a disgruntled growl, as Roxas's pants were thrown somewhere in the room. There were a few more bruising kisses as fingers were forced into his ass.

"Still tight I see, You know how your master likes it Roxy." He said as he began thrusting his fingers in and out. Roxas moaned as if on cue as the digits continue to his prostate. Roxas began to move his lower half according to the thrust he was being given. This pleased his superior. "Im going to fuck you now, turn over" stated his superior, as he began to unzip his pants. Roxas obliged. He turned over, hands and head on the ground while his ass was up in the air. He felt the presence hover over his ass as he felt a warm breath near his entrance. The mischevious tongue darted out and into Roxas entrance. He moaned loudly as he tried to still himself. The sensation was amazing. The minute that tounge touched him his cock was hard. He moaned again this one harder than the last as his superiors tongue swirled and sucked his puckering hole. In and out the tongue went until saliva was drizzling down to Roxas's balls. He felt a pressure and pushed back slightly on the head of his master's cock that was present.

"Your so tight Roxas" moaned his superior as he thrusted in. A low powerful wail was released on Roxas's behalf as his superior's length collided with his prostate. Over and over the hilt of the cock was slammed into Roxas's precious ass. Harder and Harder. Faster and Faster. Roxas began clenching the muscles around the cock as he flowed with his Master.

They continued through out the night.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious Master of Roxas'? **

**Can you tell me because i am uterly confused.**

**hehehe**


	3. Reno Rhapsodos

**A thin Line between Love and Hate**

**Hello,**

**I hope you like this. It gets pretteh deep.  
Also, this fic, like my other one only has two POV's. General. And Roxas's POV.**

**DEAL! **

**Summary: It has been about a good four years since my kidnapping. Since the last time I had seen them. Since the Famous Serial murderer escaped from Hollow Bastion Penitentiary. But, we will get back to that another time. What Im about to tell you might suprise you. Might shock you. Might repulse you.**

**Warning: This fic contains very dark themes such as: Bloddy and Gory scenes. Adult language and Situations. Rape in the highest degree.  
And last but certainly not least. Intense boy on boy action. Very Graphic and not appropriate for children. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nada.**

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I woke up in my room. My dark isolated lonely room. My eyes flutter, trying to get use to the darkness.

"What do you want?" I yell at the body sitting in the chair directly infront of my bed.

"Get up and get dressed slacker. Master wants to hear your work on the news by tonight." With that the boy rose, and walked out the doors.

I slumped back to the bed for a good 10 minutes before forcing myself up to the shower that resided across the room. "And the day starts..."

**10 minutes later **

I emerged from the steamy cave with nothing but a towel around my waist. I shuffled to my bed as I sat back wetness dripping onto the sheets. Contemplating, thinking about my past. The last chapter in that book will be written soon. I close my eyes and I remember being bombarded by memories. By a constant video playing over and over. My mind was taken away by these thoughts.

_"PLEASE let me go. I swear I wont say a thing about you. Please, please just let me go." Those eyes stared at me. Those malevolent bloody eyes just gazed upon my broken body that lay up against the walls._

_"I know you wont tell Roxas. I know" The man stepped forward, and bent down to eye level with me. His features strong and powerful as his hair fell down to his shoulders. The black leather seemed to go on for forever. His gloved hand caressed my bloody jaw as my eyes were never taken off of him. He licked his lips._

_"Unfortunately for you Roxas, you made the mistake of feeling safe. Roxas, there is a thin line between love and hate and you are about to experience it first hand."_

_The door slammed shut. I could feel the hot traces of water fall down my inflamed cheeks. He crept closer. _

_"Roxas, Never make this mistake again" he let his leather fall to the ground. _

_"W-what m-m-istake...?" I sobbed_

_"Nothing is ever as it seems. And this time, Cloud and Axel wont be here to save you."_

My world faded to black, then my eyes opened once more. I calmly sighed as I walked to my bed, reaching under the frame, and began writing with the spare time I had.  
Time was never on my side. With pen in my hand I begin to paint words with vivid description. I remember everything so clearly. Ever incident, every face.

One thing is for certain. He was right when he told me It was a drug. An addiction once fed cannot be put to rest.

As I finish the last chapter in my book. The final chapter, I smile. After what felt like centuries of heartache, I will finally get to rest.

I grab my black coat, and gloves; start for the door. I enter the night. This right here is where the story actually starts. I guess it's only fair to actually introduce to you who I am.

My name Is Roxas Strife. Brother of Detective Cloud Strife. Three years ago I was kidnapped by cold blooded murderers. I never thought I would be one of them.  
If you have read the paper, or listen to the news, you would know that I am the worse serial killer known to man since Sephiroth Crescent.

I go by Oblivion. Heh, Or some call me Oath keeper. Why? It's simple. They say that even if you haven't been killed by me, that just the sight of everything will send you into Oblivion. Like the devil himself, came to bring you to hell. That, and after every body there was a key placed into every heart. Oath keeper? I'm not to sure of that one, but if I had to guess, it was because my murders werent just murders. They were promises. An oath to the people. That I will always kill again.

Chivalry still exist. I feel obligated to show my victims who exactly it is that killed them. I don't believe in masks. Never did.

I ride down on my motorcycle, it seemed to take seconds to get into the town of Midgar. The city air always made me sick. It smelled of defiance, and lies. Another reason as to why I killed. Was because humans in it's self, are despicable creatures. My killings weren't about power. No, far from it. It was about punishment for your sins.

The new target of my murders was none other than the Midgar Police force. Before I would kill business men. Ceo's people who care of money, powerful important people to make a statement. You might remember this one, Rufus Shinra? Yeah, I killed him. He disgusted me. The man was burned alive on live camera. His screams could be heard all the way from Destiny Islands.

I pull up silently on my bike and wait just inches away from the Rhapsodos home. It seems, the eldest brother had company. A man known as Rude.

I lick my lips, this will get interesting. The task force probably has been wondering about my last murder at Shinra. They have been trying to capture me for three years.

You know its funny. People are so easily manipulated. I pick up my cell phone and dial a number.

Right now Rude and the eldest Rhapsodos brother are near the window. Their outlines can be seen due to the light inside the home.

You see him reach for his phone, and hold it up to his ear. This was all way too easy.

_"Hello Rude speaking?"_

"Rude? This is Cloud, I need you to check on a lead" I spoke.

_"Cloud? What lead could you have, and Why are you calling me from a blocked number?"_

"My phone died and you know the department has a private number within my office, Now Im at the department come now." I spoke with my brothers forceful tone.

_"Alright Sir, I'll be there shortly" _

With that I hung up the phone. Like I said it was all to easy. People, gave their trust away like it was nothing.

Rude looked to give the brother a kiss, and quickly ran out the door to his car that was parked into the drive way. He peeled out. I waited 15 minutes before making my way across the street and to the back of the house. I licked my lips again before picking the lock, and entering the back without so much as a creak in the floor. I was always so silent.

Reno Rhapsodos. The eldest brother out of the Rhapsodos siblings. He was another detective. He was suppose to serve under Ansem Wise. But my brother caught the promotion before him.

Reno. The man that was like a brother to me. His life would be taken tonight.

I make my was through the kitchen and hear Reno walk up the stairs. I wait before proceeding up the stairs and into the hallway closet. Reno sounds as if he's starting a bath. His footsteps sound shuffled. Like he was limping. He neared the closet door just before I backed myself into the wall of the closet.

"Shit. I am getting way to old for this fucking shit..." he cursed as he opened the door and looked for a towel. I stared right at him. He still bore those red tattoo's under his eyes and his hair was still a flamed. He was shirtless with slacks on. His had shot into the closet, to the right of me; he grabbed a towel and withdrew his hand and shut the closet door. I smiled.

"Reno, Reno, Reno... You of all people should double check the safety of your home... Tsk tsk tsk..." I whispered as I heard the splashing of the bath water. He was in. Lights in the house were off. I open the door. My eyes locked on my target. I wait. Reno would be in the bathroom for approximately 20 minutes before he got bored. His guard would be lowered tremendously. All I ever have to do before a kill, is wait. Like a Lion to it's prey. I lean my back adjacent to the door to the bathroom. Arms crossed across my chest. Head lowered and eyes closed.

I should let him enjoy his last bath.

Twenty minutes passed, and as I predicted, he got out. He made his way to the bathroom door and started to walk across the hall to his room. Not even bothering to look around.

He opens the door and walks in. I follow just in time to catch him removing the towel.

"It's nice to know I came at the right time" He jumped to find me standing in the door way.

"CLOUD! WHAT THE FUCK MAN? It's called knocking you should try it sometimes!"

It was dark, so of course he would assume it was Cloud. Well his assumption will get him killed. I walked over to his bed and sat down. A smile krept across my face.

"Hello! I thought You had to meet Rude?" he said putting the towel around his waist again. I stayed quiet. He came closer to me looking slightly confused.

"Cloud? Yo, what is up with-" I look up and it brought his talking to a halt. He got it now.

"ROXAS?" He yelled. Grabbing me, pulling me into an immediate hug. They never suspect.

"Roxas, oh my god, Roxas! Where have you been? What happened? Where were you? Are you okay?" He asked. I kept silent. There wasnt a need to speak.

He pulled away and looked at me. Eyes looking worried and confused all at the same time.

"Does Cloud know your here? Shit, does Axel even know your alive?" He asked me, both of his arms grasping my biceps tightly as if he thought by letting go, I would dissapear.

I lifted my head up slowly, with a smile. "Reno, things are never what they appear to be." I said with malice.

He let go of me and backed away slowly. "What did you say?" Eyes widen with fear. My eyes connected with his. "Roxas, What happened to you?" he asked as he backed up to his dresser. He must have thought I was stupid or something, like I didnt know he was trying to call Cloud or Axel.

My smile grew, to a horrid grin. I rose, and stepped closer to him. "Reno, you of all people, should know never to lower your guard." He grabbed his gun and pointed it at me.

"Why are you here Roxas?" He said arms steady as he held the .44 caliber magnum revolver up.

"All good things must come to an end." I came at him, and he shot.

I dodged the bullet, and rolled, taking out a precision knife and threw it to his calf, bringing him down to the floor. I stood and walked over as he grabbed his calf. I kick the gun away.

With a smile, I crawl over him. My arm reaching behind to my back to grab the knife I held. A butcher knife. His eyes grew wide as he stared in horror.

"Why are you doing this Roxas? I don't get it." he said voice raspy with pain and fear.

I caress his face with my free hand, "And you never will. Good bye Reno" I plunge the knife directly into his chest cavity. There is a curtled scream, as I drag the blade down to the end of his ribs. I set my weapon down and place both my hands in the entrance of the wound. I look once more as his eyes begin to deaden. Blood squirting out every so often. I begin to pull apart the two sides of the chest, I hear his rubs break and chest beginning to cave in. I smile once more. With the wound agape, I slip my hand in completely ignoring his lungs, and pulled out his heart which continued to beat.

Blood covered the pristine carpet. The heart beated in my hand. The first kill was now over. I lifted myself off his body and placed the heart on his dresser. I dig into my pocket and hear clanking as I pill out a small black key. It's design was intricate and skeletal. I stuck the key into the heart and wrote my message upove the dresser.

With that I took my leave.

* * *

**Why did Roxas do that? **

**Who is his next target? **

**Stay tuned on A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**


	4. First at the scene

**General POV**

_"911 emergency"_

"H-hello? Th-there's been a accident!"

_"M'am calm down, what has happened?"_

"I DON'T KNOW! I-I-I was just w-walking my d-dog and there were gun shots next door! I don't know what to do!"

_"M'am, Just stay calm I am sending an ambulance, and police over there now, what is your address?"_

_"_It's ohmygosh, uhm, i-it's 312 keys road, Please come quick...!"

_"Alright m'am, help will be there shortly." _

"O-okay, thank you..."

**15 minutes later**

Police and Ambulance arrive, and surround the two houses. A woman, around her early twenties, sits on the pavement, weeping, hair messy.

"Miss, Are you the one that called?" The police men stepped closer to see the covered in blood, from head to toe, she looked extremely pale.

"The house behind me, go look for yourself."

The police man, walked away, allowing the medical unit to examine her. She spoke with cold tone. She didn't seem to be sane with the way she looked. He circled around to the back and immediately saw a bloody kitchen. Every item seemed perfectly in it's spot, but was bloody. It spelled of decaying flesh. The officer took out a hanker chief and covered his mouth and nose, as he seen the bloody trail that lead him to the stairs. Pieces of what looked like flesh seemed to be strewn everywhere. He bent down and eyes wide as he took out his flashlight to uncover his discovery.

Pieces of organs were layed all over the stair case.

The Officer felt contents in his stomach begin to rise, as he continued his way up the stairs. It seemed like the more he went up the worse the scene got. The walls were covered with blood. Some meat actually dangled from the ceiling. The Officer now having to manuever his way around the crime scene managed to make it to the room.

The room, was by far the worst in all the house. Organs, tendons, intestines drenched the room from head to toe. The officer feel to his knees, took out his radio.

"Call the team, we need help." he threw his radio down and began to dispel the aggravation felt in his stomach all over the crime scene.

* * *

**Okay snooty booties, chapter short**

**YES YES I KNOWWWSSS ~ ! **

**But there is a reason whyy trust mee trust meee. **


	5. Axel Rhapsodos

**GENERAL POV**

The detectives gathered around with the data they have been collecting since the murder of Reno Rhapsodos. Some still devastated about the contents in which this case held. Everyone was friends with Reno. Everyone either loved or hated Reno. Reno was just that type of person. Everyone stood up as Cloud walked in and centered himself at the front of the table. It was silent. It had been a day since the news had been spread about the death of their comrade.

"First off.." Cloud began to speak, "Let me say that my condolences go with Reno and his loved ones. I will be leading this case with a man I am sure all of you know of." Cloud held out a hand to the door way in which a red headed man stood about 6'3. He was long and lanky, skinny if you will. He bore tattoos under his eyes just as Reno did. His eyes were that of a piercing green, and intimidating acidity they held. He waved his hand to respond to Cloud's introduction. He began to step forward nearing the table.

"This man, I've known for many years, he was the best friend to my brother, and also a well known detective of Twilight Town. Axel Rhapsodos." Cloud finished with a head nod. The man known as Axel came in close to give Cloud a hug, with a smile, he turned to the people he would soon be working with.

"Hello everyone. Due to the case and closeness of this case, I will be investigating everything thoroughly. I don't know most of you, but know my age shouldn't be a factor in this. I will not be easily manipulated, and I will be damned if who ever murdered my brother will be let go. Let me tell you a little about myself." He took in a breath, inhaling all the expressions given to him by his new co workers.

"My name is Axel Rhapsodos, as many of you are aware, I am Reno's younger brother. At the age of 21, I got my first break in becoming one of the top detectives, inTwilight Town. At the age of 18 I joined law enforcement. I hope you come to understand that my age is not the leading determinant of my intelligence or skill for this case or career in which I am employed in. My age now is 22. Im sure you all are aware of the dissapearence of Roxas Strife. He was in fact my best friend, and is also one of the reasons why I am connected to Cloud..." there was another break in his voice, as he tried to calm himself. "I have seen the photo's of this Case, and I am no stranger to the brutality and contents in which this case holds. I hope that during my stay here, you will not hesitate to call me if you have questions, and will treat me like one of your own." He stopped and smiled as he looked at Cloud who patted his back and looked to the group he was leading.

Hands began to shoot up, one particularly being a pretty brunette.

"Yes Tifa?" Cloud spoke softly.

"We have evidence to believe that the murderer of Reno, was also involved in the murder of Rufus Shinra." She said as she exhaled. Noticing all eyes were on her and that everyone was giving out a worried look.

"Yes Tifa, I am fully aware that what this case holds is undeniably related to Shinra" Cloud retorted.

Cloud reached behind him to pull out the file of this case. He took out the photo's taken from the Crime scene and tacked them to the bored behind him.

"Suspects?" Axel asked as he leaned up against the bored.

"We have one suspect but we aren't-" Vincent spoke but was abruptly cut off.

"Who?" Axel asked with impatience boiling in his voice.

"Rude" said a man that walked in with finesse. His hair was spiked and raven like. He looked Axel dead in the face unyielding as he took his seat next to Tifa.

"Rude?" Cloud spoke.

"It wasn't Rude, He was madly in love with my brother" Axel spoke in confidence.

"We have a statement from him saying just moments after he arrived at Reno's home, he got a call from Cloud asking him to come to the Station because of a 'lead' he found, let me say that was complete bullshit, because Cloud was with me last night investigating leads on the Shinra murder." Zack finished with intent stare on Axel. Almost as if he was daring him to speak.

"Zack thats enough. We dont need you adding to the tention that is obviously evident in this room." Stated Cloud firmly

"Now, why is this the first I am hearing about this?" he asked.

"Because we thought you knew sir. Rude has been in interrogation all morning. He wont speak.." Stated Cid as he chewed on a toothpick.

"Also, Cloud, Who do you know that would want to frame you? I mean the press is eating this up right now. They are saying that _YOU _are the reason why Reno was murdered" Yuffie said matter-o-factly.

"Explain yourself"

"Well, they are saying that this is just another attack planted by Sephiroth Crescent, they are also saying that you arent doing a thing to locate him since his escape at Hollow Bastion...!" She fumed

"Yu-" Cloud tried before being cut off

"That is impossible." Axel cut in. "Sephiroth Crescent has a different method to his killings.." Axel said as he pulled a file out of his briefcase he brought. He took out a particular murder of Sephiroths archive. "Aerith Gainsborough, age 18 when she was attacked and killed by Sephiroth Crescent.." He began "When she was found, She was sliced all over. Her chest had the biggest gash, in whichher heart wasnt present in her body. Although, the nature in this current case seem to have similarities in desecrating the bodies of it's victims, they are by far not the same. Sephiroth Crescent used knifes in his murders, intricately he would stab his victims and steal their hearts. Thats why he is known as the 'Heartless Assassin'. This one in particular, not only steals the hearts of victims, but also carves out the intestines as well as all the other organs. This person, seems to like being hands on. Last but but not least the key that is carefully placed into the heart. This is definately not Sephiroth." Axel finished. As he looked around to find the stares of his workers in utter amazement.  
This new guy, in less than 15 minutes, proved that one of the worlds worst killers, couldn't of possibly created a crime of this description.

"Well, very good Axel, it seems you have been studying." Cloud then turned his attention back to the group "Look, in any case, I want a forensic team out at Reno's house, carefully look through the entire house from top to bottom. I want nothing over looked. Okay? Vincent and Yuffie, I want you to look at the previous cases, of Sephiroth and the new case of Rufus Shinra. Cid, Tidus, and Rikku, I want you three to go and take pictures of the crime scene. Axel and I will go to interogation. The rest of you, I want the entire perimeter of Reno Rhapsodos's block watched and surveyed. Also, Zack, I want you to speak with the girl who called 911. Right now she is the only other lead we have. Alright everybody, go to work."

With that Cloud dissmissed everyone and looked to Axel.

"Axel, do you think you will be alright to handle Rude?"

"Yes, Cloud. I wont lie to you I am hurting. But there is this feeling in my gut that I cant knock. Rudeisnt the one who did this..." Axel said as he packed the folder away.

"Then who did it Axel? Who else? You said it yourself that it couldnt of been Sephiroth so.." Cloud drifted off as he delve into thought. "You think Sephiroth has a part in it don't you?"

"Yes I do... althought I dont think he contended to the actual murder of my brother, but I do think he is involved in this some how..." Axel said as he looked at Cloud, blues meeting his greens.

"Cloud, how are you, with the whole Roxas thing? Have you gotten any new leads?"

"No, I havent. It seems when ever I get a lead on Roxas, It always meets a dead end... It's almost as like his tracks are being covered." Cloud finished his statement with a heavy sigh. "I just don't get it Axel. Its been nearly four years, and nothing has surfaced up about him, I don't believe in my heart that he is dead, that is the only reason why I keep looking." Cloud finished as he got ready to walk to interrogation.

"I understand you completely..." Axel said as he followed Cloud.

**ROXAS'S POV**

_'Officer's tell us that in no way shape or form, is Cloud Strife, the leading detective to this investigation, is connected to this murder personally. Also, that he is indeed trying his best to bring this murderer to justice! To you Tom'_

_"Thanks Kady, we are back with footage from Reno Rhapsodos's home. Apparently he was found dead at his home approximately at 11:30 at night. Sources tell us that the details of this case are in fact to gruesome to release to the public now, but Detective Axel Raphsodos, from Twilight Town promised us an exclusive later on in the night. We will get back to you on more information about this murder. Is Sephiroth Crescent involved in this murder? Is our town of Midgar a target once again? Is the dissapearance of Roxas Strife somehow linked to the killing of Reno Rhapsodos? Hopefully we will get our answers tonight. Until then, I am Tom Mot, over and out."_

"Very good Roxas, my sources tell me that this case, in particular was exceptionally gruesome. I think my little pet deserves a reward..." he smiled.

"Permission to speak sir..." I said coldly.

"Permission granted" Superior said as his eyebrow perked up in an amused way.

"I want to be the only one involved in this case. No one else but me. I know the leading detectives better than anyone else better than the other three, and there is no possible way they know what action to take that will purposly get under the skin of Cloud and Axel." I finished with pride. I stared directly at him never allowing him to intimidate me.

"And why should I let you have full control Roxas?" he spoke cooly as if nothing in the world could ever touch him.

I neared his desk, firmly placing both my hands on his hard oak desk. "Because unlike Kadaj and the rest of them, I can promise you my brothers in ways you wouldn't imagine. Also, I can bring down Midgar station within the year of my birthday. Guaranteed. I know how much you despise them. Allow me this, and I promise you that you will get what you want, the way you want, in the expected time I lay before you. One year sir. One year to bring down the entire Midgar Police station." I layed out before him. Giving him my word was something fools did. You might not understand my reasoning for this, but you will soon.

His smile reached ear to ear. His eyes shown a beautiful malice of blue and his gloved hand reached just beneath my chin as he caressed it softly.

"I will indeed hold you to it 13. But if you fail to give me what was promised, your oath, I will cause you suffering you couldn't comprehend in your wildest dreams. You hear me?" He spat in a wild tone.

"Yes sir I hear you." With that he picked himself up and forced his lips to crash down on my own. Our tongues met in a gruesome battle for dominance. His gloved hand caught my neck and tightened with a chocking strength. I smiled as I relinquished my leather and allowed it to fall upon the darkening floor. His free hand slipped down into my pants.

I hated this man that stood before me. But in the end I had gotton what I want. And in order to continue with what I want, I have to play his game.

He picked me up and brought me to the bed. He skillfully removed my pants and under garmentswith one hand, while in a matter of seconds he and I were one of the same. With my arms tightly against the sheets of my superiors bed. He had full control of my body. He grasped my cock as he tightly stroked my length. I feeble moan escaped my mouth as his pace picked up speed. I might of hated this man, but he knew exactly what to do to get me hot and bothered. He kept this up for a few more seconds before leaning down to my ear and licked it harshly.

He knew this sent shivers down my spine. The hair on the back of my neck began to stand on end. With his dominant hand (right hand) he held my head firmly in place while I tried my hardest not to squirm away from his tongue.

"Hah" I moaned as he sucked on the inner shell of my ear. With his other hand (left) he reached below my balls and inserted his fingers in. Two is what he started out as they thrusted and turned inside my hole.

"Uhhhnn ma-master" I spoke shakily as his long fingers hit that spot over and over.

"Tell me you want my cock Roxas, Tell me that that you want me to fuck you hard..." he said forcibly pushing his fingers into as he purred into my ear.

My body was so confused. It felt undeniably good. So I surrendered.

"I want your cock master, I want you to f-fuck me hard" I breathed out into a harsh moan as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his giant cock which seemed to fit perfectly into my gaping hole.

He pushed me. He fucked me nice and hard.

The rest of the night we remained like this.

* * *

**BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Ive been told in messages that I am horrible for what happened to Reno.**

**I SO SOWWY BUT HE HAD TO GOO ! **

**So I hoped you liked this and trust me there is plenty more of this smexxy awsomeness stuff I have layed before youu**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! **

***eats a cookie* **

**So any guesses on who the superior is?**


	6. Hearts

**Roxas POV**

_"SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing very well that Riku and everyone else in the neighborhood heard it. He stared at me. Acidic green eyes mentally impaling my body with the hate that strung out._

_"Really Roxas? You ditch me to fuck mister track star over there and the best you got is 'she's cheating on you?'" He laughed. Not a funny warm laugh but an angry laugh built on hatred and malice. My eyes narrowed at him. " Fuck you Roxas, because at this point im done with your little hate on Xion party. Go, have fun fucking him knowing you lost your best friend. Those words stuck, seeped into my skin like water to a thirsty plant. He began to back away, shaking his head in disbelief at me. _

_"IM NOT LYING. SHE WAS KISSING SEIFER YOU FUCKING DICK!" I yelled. I heard the door behind me open as a very shirtless Riku came out, patting my back as tears began to stream down my beat red face._

_My heart was breaking._

_Red hair stopped. Turning around with green slits gleaming at me. I never backed down. No not to Axel. Not to Cloud. Not to Anyone.  
He neared me pushing me into the wall and holding me in place by my neck. I glared streams of mal intent at him. Fuck you. Fuck you._

_"fuck you..." I whispered as his arm raised, but was quickly stopped when Riku grabbed his arm and brought it back to earth. "Listen lets talk this out!". _

_CRACK!_

_"RIKU!" I turned from Axel, completely pushing him away and sinking to hold Riku and his jaw. _

_"If you ever lay a hand on me again pretty boy, I will rip your jaw from your face and burn it in front of your house for all of your family to see." _

_And just like that Axel was gone.._

_**"WAKE UP!" **_

**_"_**_rikuu..." _

_Everything started to fade.._

_****__"WAKE UP DAMNIT!"_

_"Roxas it's time to wake up" Riku said as he vanished before my eyes..._

I woke to find this silver haired man above me. My eyes winced to adjust with the darkness. "what...?" was all I could muster. My limbs seemed to be in a paralytic sleep. My voice course and raspy and my hair strewn everywhere.

"Get the hell up. You have another job to do." Was all the man said before leaving my room. I sighed. I knew it was night. I forced my body up, and over to the shower, resolving my body of sex and sweat and cum. The mirror. If Cloud were to be next to me we would look as equals. My bare chest is bruised. Bite marks and scratches adorned my sun kissed skin. My left pectoral. A lightly colored scar drawn diagonally across my heart. I can still feel the pain lined within the marks of this gruesome scar.

"Ce La vie." I walk out of the bathroom, and dress myself as I leave for the mission ahead.

My motorcycle being my closest friend.

**GENERAL POV**

"Baby, I'm home." Axel spoke as he parted with his shoes and briefcase at the door and walked into the spacious loft style home.

"Axey!" The petite girl yelled as she hugged Axel tightly and proceeded with a long passionate kiss. She smiled warmly, beautiful sapphires meeting Green as Axel kissed her forehead.

"Axel, how was work?" She said as she held his hand and walked to the couch, pushing him down softly. "How's Cloud?" She said as she sat on his lap, straddling him.

"It was different. This one guy, Zack was his name, just kept fucking challenging everything I said... But..." He sighed a long and deep sigh. "... But looking at Cloud was painful. Everything about him reminds me of Roxas. I mean, I know it was 3 years ago Xi, but, I just feel it, in my heart, that he is alive. That he is just waiting for me... for Cloud to find him.." Axel said as his hands separated to meet both temples. Xion, pursed her lips, and pulled his had down from his head.

"Axel. Stop putting to much pressure on yourself. I know you care about him Axel I know this, honestly, I know this and can feel it from the bottom of my heart. But Axel, it's been 3 years... Maybe... Maybe you should just forget him... I mean in the last 3 years he has been gone, nothing not even a single sighting has happened." she stated, and Axel violently turned his head.

"We, as in YOU and I, are not talking about this again Xion. I'm serious, he is my best friend... a-"

"AXEL, 'Is your best friend'? AXEL YOU DONT EVEN KNOW IF HE IS ALIVE! What about me? What about Zexion? Or Namine or Demyx? What about them? Huh? You are so caught up in a person, whom, I might add, could be dead for all you know !" She yelled.

Her eyes met a very angry acidity as she was thrown violently from his lap.

"Xion shut the fuck up. You dont know shit! So I wouldn't expect you to fucken know how I feel. So how about you fuck off." With that Axel walked to the door and slipped on his shoes as he left from the loft into his car, making sure to slam the door especially hard and leaving Xion to perculate in her thoughts.

**ROXAS POV**

"PLEASE!" The plight was muffled by the excess blood pooling up in the woman's jaw. I stepped forward with a smirk. I loved the feeling of fear. Smelling the accountable mercy being asked. Losing touch with sanity. I feel a shiver flow down my spine.

"ple..as...e" she cried as she tried to pull herself away from me, a completely broken leg and a torn shoulder. I closed in on her, and bent to her level. Mesmerising green spheres locking with my Blues. I extended my hand to touch her face, softly caress it.

"Sweety, what's your name" I asked in the most calm voice ever.

She looked confused as her eyes fluttered profusely, looking as if she was trying to keep herself conscious. "Lar...l larxene..." she lulled.

"Well Larxene, my name is Roxas, and unfortunately for you, I have to completely sever your spine and display it on your door. Then honey, well then I have to plunge my knife into your chest, and pull your heart out. Then last but not least, I'm going to fill your room with water, and completely electrocute your dead body, and take my leave. It was nice talking to you..." I rolled her over as her cries became nothing. I threw my knife into her back as she began to scream again. I slipped my hand into her gaping wound and wrapped my hand around her spinal cord.

Her cries excrutiating, and curtling with pain.

"Good bye Larxene." I completely pulled her spine out. Dangling it in front of her limp body as the blood and organs such as her kidneys fell onto the hardwood floor. I rolled her over and began my work on her chest, pulling out her heart, and placing it on the floor outside her room. I walked to her bathroom, and filled buckets of water and retraced my steps. I watched as the water mixed with blood and filled the remainder of the floor. It smelled of blood. I grabbed her blow dryer, turned it on, and proceeded to carry out my promise. With sparks flying. I picked up the dead heart, and spine, and placed them onto the kitchen counter.

1. I was to lazy to display the spine.

With the house slowly catching ablaze I took my leave.

* * *

**OHHH EMM GEEE.**

**That was infact rather narsty. **

**So I hope you guys are really enjoying this and sorry for taking so long with the update  
with working nonstop and other things it's hard to keep updating.**

**But I delivered you another chapter. **

**And the superior/ Master eeek, well he is very mysterious**

**BTW I HATE XION. OMG she is such a bitchhh. **

**REVIEWSSS PLEASEEEEEE !**


	7. Sick fucks and dreams

**Soo, I have been getting messages from you guys talking about the superior. haha. YOU WILL NOT BE TOLD WHO IT ISS !**

**BWAHAHAHAAHAH! Im just that evil. hehe. But I have decided to change my original plans. So I hope you like.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS !**

**

* * *

**

**ROXAS POV**

"Very nice Roxas, Very very nice. The public is convinced that this is the worst murder yet to happen. Four dead, when the only target was that lowly women. I am proud of you Roxas..." He said with piercing eyes turning to me. His body calm but serious. Leather flowing down to the floor. His hair mimicking his movements as long silky strands fell passed his shoulders.

"Thank you Master." I spoke waiting for him to give me permission to speak again. He rose from his black leather thrown. Waking the room with the sounds of his footsteps as he extended a hand out to my face and circled around to my back, holding his mouth to my ear. He sent shivers down my spine, feeling that warm hot breath trickle down to my neck. He snickered as his tongue descended into my ear. I stood. Trying my best to focus on the task at hand. His free hand fell down to my pants, skillfully sliding inward and playing with the head of my shaft.

"Master..." I breathed loosely. Hoping to get his attention and distract him from his obvious goals. He pressed his tongue farther into my ear forcing another slightly louder moan to emit from my lips. I cant lose control now. His hand started to rhythmically move into calm straightforward motions. Rubbing my head all the way down to it's hilt.

"MASTER!" I spoke louder. There was a hiss and an angry answer.

"WHAT IS IT ROXAS!" He seethed, I felt the dark essence fall from his mouth onto my shoulder.

"I need to move out to get you my brother. I have to be attentive to everything they are doing which means I have to be up close." I stated.

"No. You are not leaving by yourself" He finished as he tried to continue with the motions surrounding my cock.

"What do you mean NO? I have to in order to finish this, and you know what! Axel isn't st-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I have told you my decision!"

Everything seemed to happen so fast. He spun me around and with amazing force threw me into the corner of his desk. I felt the pressure, the puncture, I felt heat. Hot liquid heat being released from my back, I screamed. I had to have screamed. I felt the corner come in contact with my lower spinal discs. For what felt like forever I stood there, one hand on my back the other on the desk holding me up. Foot steps approached me, I felt his massive body loom over me crippled one. There was no speaking. No voices. Everything seemed to be muted by some supernatural force. He pressed me harder into the corner, where I cried out. His mouth moved but I couldn't understand his words. A calloused smooth hand shot up at my throat and picked me up to balance me more on the desk. I know blood was trailing everywhere.

He pulled my pants down and removed my jacket. I sat there in pain and naked before my superior. His hand seemed to clench tighter around my esophagus, I couldnt focus, he entered me, using the blood from my wound to lubricate his pulsating cock. I must have blacked out because the rest of the night was a blur.

It must have been some time in the day because I felt the warmth from the light hit my legs. I must have been laying on my stomach because my back was killing me, My head felt like I had been hit with a cement truck. My eyes fluttered open as my golden locks blurred my vision. I tried my best to move without causing pain but it never worked. The pain seared throughout my back to my feet.

"FUCK..." I said as I was kept in place. Paralyzed.

"You shouldn't be moving Roxas..."

My eyes shot over to the door to see a familiar face, and I couldn't be more upset.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat. I hated this man with every fiber of my being.

"That's one way to say hello..." He approached with lucid blue eyes and strands of silver in his face.

"I only wish it was you I killed last night" I turned my head. I couldn't deal with this right now. My body and mind could not handle this sick fuck.

"Well Roxas, After you pissed off Superior I was called to come here, And since he could care less about you he wanted me to clean you up and take you back with me." He pursed as he sat on the bed next to me. I turned to him with a deafening glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your coming back with me Roxy..." A smile crept across his face. I only wish I had my knife.

**GENERAL POV**

"Axel, they Identified the body as Larxene Larene. I'm sorry Axel..." Cloud said as he pulled the silent redhead into a hug. Axel neglected to hug him back. First Reno then one of his best friends. Who was next?

"Cloud... I have something to say..." Yuffie spoke as she made contact to Cloud.

"Yes?"

"I find it weird that the last two murders of ours, are all related to Axel. Not trying to say that Axel is apart of this because I know he is not.." Yuffie said as she looked at him then back to Cloud. " But what is it? Why is Oblivion killing people close to Axel? Is he trying to relay a message or something? Or Axel maybe you pissed him off or something..."

"Speaking of message..." Zack interrupted. " There was a message Axel, a video actually found in the mailbox, apparently Oblivion is trying to tell us that she wasnt a sweet high school teacher as everyone percieved her to be.

"What do you mean video?" Axel shot back. "Larxene isn't a sick fuck if thetas what your going with."

Zack simply got up and placed the small circular disk into the Dvd player. And immediately a very naked Larxene came up onto the screen, with a boy, looking to be 14 or so, on the bed chained and bleeding. The group of detectives became silent. Axel just stared in horror. Larxene whipped him over and over, the poor boy was crying out horridly. When she looked to the camera and said. _"Now Roy, I am going to fuck you, and kill you. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as me sweety." _She mounted him and started riding him harshly. The video ended with him being impaled. With that Zack shut the television off, and looked to Axel. "I beg to differ." He said with a cocky yet pissed look. "If Larxene did this Axel, what did Reno do huh? You wanna tell me he fucked little girls too?"

That was the last straw Axel with blinding speed punched Zack across the face and held him up to the wall. The group was silent and Cloud was beyond upset.

"HEY CALM IT DOWN!"

"ZACK, I don't know you, but obviously enough you can tell I don't like you, so I'm going to say this once, and the next time you feel you have the right to trash talk my dead brother you will be visiting him. I will fucking kill you." with that Axel threw the very bleeding Zack to the ground and took his leave.

**ROXAS POV**

_We kissed long and hard. His hand riding up my hoody, and my hands in his bbeautiful silver mane, Riku was a marvelous sight to behold. He pressed his lips into mine harder, barely stopping for air. Our tongues dueled for dominance as he slowly moved to being on top of me. His body grinding harshly with me our cocks as hard as marble. We broke the kiss, me gasping for air, and him, tracing down my neck with sweat pecks, and light nibbles. I moaned lowly as his cock trailed down to my leg. He didnt waste time. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off my hoodie. His warm hands explored my well managed torso as I lay back on my elbows. His supple lips returned to my body kissing licking down to my nipples. His less dominant hand fell to my jeans as he began grab the bulge in my pants. I moaned harshly. Thank God Sephiroth and Cloud weren't home._

_"Roxas..." He moaned between his sucking on my nipple, while my head fell back with eyes tightly shut, trying to concentrate on the pleasure being received. "Go, Go on.." I whispered as his hands undid my button and pulled the jeans off as well as my boxers. Riku smiled as his head came up. "Roxas your so bbeautiful." he said as he began to undo his own jeans. I felt the heat raise in my cheeks, Riku's body was astounding. His chest carved and abs well trained. His biceps were perfectly worked on, while his hair flowed a little past his shoulders. His eyes were gorgeous. Deep blues that rivaled my own. He finally undid his jeans and came back down with his lips on my own in a heated bruising kiss. Our bare cocks on each other while our hands explored everything._

_"Rox" he tried to speak between the kiss " Tell me, t-tell me if you want me to stop okay?" he forced his tongue in harder claiming full dominance of my body before him._

_"Mn hm" was all I could mumble. This heat in my stomach was unbearable. He lowered his body from my torso down to my waist. I was slightly nervous but by this time my hormones were raging. He gripped the base of my cock and opened his mouth to release the hot breath that tingled the head. I felt my toes curl as my back arched with shivers. "D-don't t-t-tease me Ri...Just-" before I could finish he devoured my cock. A loud breathy moan escaped my mouth as he licked and bobbled his head. The sensations struck my whole body harshly. "Rikuuuu..." I moaned. "...fuuuckk..." as he sucked harshly and needfully. I started to mimic his bobs and thrusted my hips into his mouth deeper... I was beyond hard and so was he... He raised his free hand and stuck two fingers forcibly into mouth. I sucked them greedily._

_After a few more minutes of sucking he withdrew the digits and softly started to caress my hole. I tensed. "Roxas, be easy, you have to relax baby..." he spoke calmly and lovingly. I tried to relax my body as he slowly inserted one finger and thrusted softly. _

_"Rikuuu..." I hissed. This feeling was so weird and with pain. His finger continued to thrust when a sharped pain became known. "uhhhh ahhh... Rikuuu stop..." immediately he stopped and came closer to me, skin touching skin and his lips on my neck trying to assure me it would be alright. "Roxas, ssshhhh... Its gonna be okay. alright.. baby I promise, I wont try and hurt you..." he cooed in my ear as he forced them deeper hitting a spot that made me jump and jerk slightly... he snickered and kissed my mouth with want as those digits of his continued. I moaned into his kiss for a few more minutes when he stopped. "You ready Roxy?" I nodded slowly as he kissed me one more time before he turned me over on my stomach with my head deep in the pillow. _

_"Roxas baby... don't movee..." he chanted as the head of his cock met my gaping hole. I tensed, with my head buried deep in the pillow. "Roxas relax please..." and I relaxed. His cock pushed in slowly and a yelp erupted from my mouth followed with cries. It was so painful. I felt like my ass was riping. "Shhh baby it'll be alright..." he said as he pushed in harder. _

_"ahhhh, Riku please just do it..." I cried and hissed. He stopped for a minute like he was deliberating on doing it.. then he slammed into me. I screeched at the top of my lungs as he pounded my ass hard. His hands on my hips as he pulled my ass into him with each thrust. My cries slowly turned into moans as he continued to his that one spot. "Fuck Roxas...your so tight..." He moaned as he slapped his skin against mine. He pulled my ass higher into the air as he picked up speed. "Rikuu.. please, please...uhhhnnn..." I groaned back as he continued to hit my prostate. I felt the precum ooze from my cock as his danced inside me. Curdling slaps continued as he forced his dick harshly into me. I didn't want him to stop. He seemed to be going strong. I flowed with him, rhythmically, harshly, hopping that he would go deeper into me, that we could stay like this forever. I didn't want him to stop. He fucked me harder_

_"Rii...Ri...uuugh... Riku im gonna..." before I could even finish I came hard on the bed covers, feeling my body grow dizzy and limp. Riku smiled and continue to fuck me hard for alittle while longer before he came in my ass and dropped on my back. He smiled and kissed my back all the way up to my ear. _

_"Roxy, how was it...?" he asked me softly.._

_I just smiled and kissed him. Until he started to shake me hardly._

_"what are you doing?" I asked. _

_"It's time to wake up!" He said_

"Roxas, Roxas! Wake up, we're here..." was all I heard as my blue eyes met blue.

"Must you be so loud Riku?" I asked groggily, as I rubbed my eyes.

"No, but if you wouldn't sleep like a dead man I wouldn't have too..." He said with a snicker.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTERR ! **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW !**


	8. Destiny

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS !**

**Just so you dont get confused, I fast forwarded into the past alittle not much just a couple weeks. 3**

**And later on in this chapter, The General view, will be shown to you as how everyone see's blondiee =] **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW ! **

* * *

**ROXAS POV**

"Roxas wake up, it's already noon." This asshole said loudly as I grumbled under the millions of blankets I was under. I shifted alittle in the bed before ceasing all movement and hissed aloud.

"Fuuuuck!" I grumbled. The pain from my back tore up my spine all the way down to my toes. It was sharp and consistent and pulsed continuously. I felt a sink in the bed and knew that Riku came to tend to my wound. I felt the heat from his hand on my back as he reached under the thousands of blankets to pull them down.

"Roxas how long has it been like this?" Riku asked in a low concerned tone.

"A couple of weeks..."

Moving was not gonna happen. Due to my over activeness in my body, from the couple of missions, I was not going to see the other side of the door...

"Why didnt you say anything damnit!"

"Just get out."

"Roxas, will you stop acting like this. I'm trying to help you..."

"YOUR THE FUCKEN ONE WHO CAUSED THIS! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed. I could hear the harsh bellowing of my words bounce off the aquatic walls, as the Silverette stood there baffled and confused. Footsteps deteriorated and the door was closed.

I hate him, and If I could fit it into what needs to be done; He will be next on the list.

**General POV**

People were dying left and right it seemed within months of the kill of Shinra, people for some unknown reason were all dropping dead. This mysterious Oblivion killer, was still on the loose. Some people where even afraid to come out of there house, hoping that them or their loved ones wouldnt be next. Blood and more death ensued over weeks. Pain and sorrows were close friends of the people of Midgar, Twilight town, and Hollow Bastion. Hell was of the earth, and hope was long gone.

Detectives Axel Rhapsodos and Cloud Strife, were working around the clock, to investigate these murders. Officers and policemen of the surrounding area's were kept on full alert.

Sleep was forbidden

Reno Rhapsodos, Larxene Larene, Lumaria Marluxia, Luxord Droul and Demyx Emedy were all bodies found in the last two months. No conclusions could be drawn but as to who this murderer is, but one thing was evident to Midgar police, each person had something in their background that made them less desirable. That made them ugly. Larxene, raped and killed her students, Marluxia killed his wife and child and buried them in his wife's gardan. Luxord had a heavy gambling problem which ultimately led to the death of his eldest daughter, because he failed to pay for her return. And Demyx, He drowned his girlfriend in their pool. Everyone has had something they've tried to hide. This is what scared the people, because each of those people mentioned were in some way, related to Axel. Not to mention it made them wonder, they were nice, caring, respectable women and gentleman. If they could do something that despicable and vile, then who else could?

Cloud sat at his desk trying to piece something together, trying to find something that could and should stand out, because NO murderer is that careful, there is always something different they could've done. Why killing them by their means of causing death? Why not just shoot them? Why was every murder scene so gruesome?

Cloud sighed in annoyance, and tapped his fingers against the desk. He and Axel were the only ones in the office, he gave the rest of the force the night off, due to them pulling so many all nighters. Axel had left briefly to get coffee, So far everyone that has died where in Axel's graduating class. Cloud cursed in aggravation again.

"What the hell am I missing?" he spat at the crime scene photo's. Until he looked closely at them with eyes beginning to widen.

"The key.."

Every death that has occurred, had their hearts removed with a key placed in the center. A black skeletal key. No one, not even Cloud has thought of what the key belonged to. Cloud carefully picked up the picture and examined the keys penetrating the hearts. Why the hearts? Why the keys?

"What are you trying to tell me...?" he furrowed his brows at the pictures.

"Im back Cloud." Axel said as he made his way into the dimly lit room, and took a seat across from cloud, carefully putting his coffee down.

"Axel, I think I have something..." Cloud almost whispered.

"WHAT? Where, what is it?" Axel yelled excitedly back to Cloud.

"Haven't you ever wondered.. Why the key? Why the heart?" The blond showed his red head the pictures and continued to speak. " Why a key Ax? Why not just kill them? Instead, Oblivion takes his time. He observes everything carefully, and he places the keys in intricately. But why? Not to mention there is always some type of writing to be found. On Reno's, it was "It's never as things appear to be", Larxene's was "They lose their minds and feelings...They're consumed by the darkness." Luxord; "If only the whispers at the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung...". Marluxia's _"_Along the road ahead lies something you need. However, in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." Finally Demyx's "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." What does this all wrap around?" Cloud finished with eagerness.

Axel seemed to ponder, these words. Contemplating the millions of ideas and images that ran through his head. A key? These words? What is it about all of this that ties together. Destiny is never left to chance, what was it. Axels eyes were locked, dead green in deep thought.

"Destiny...Cloud, Do you think all of this was premeditated?" Axel looked at him with a serious overview. He knew something wasnt right, all of this, everything said, to the T sounded vaguely familiar. "It sounds like it doesnt it Ax? I'm starting to think everything was.. No one, not a first timer, could do everything this perfect, with no trace of ever being there." Cloud stifled as he yawned.

Axel looked away, as memories, flashed in and out of his psyche uncontrollably.

"Axel, go get some sleep for a little, I'll get you up when I need you, one of us should be somewhat rested." Cloud said as he dismissed the redhead and sipped his coffee.

"Alright..." axel complyed. He got up and shuffled over to the room where the beds were kept and threw himself on the soft lack lustered bedding. He sighed into the pillow as he thought to himself.

"Destiny..." He the detective chanted to himself over and over again, trying to remember where he had heard those words from. The word Destiny wasnt just some random word thrown in the mix. It had a greater meaning, Axel, turned over onto his side facing the wall, tracing words into the dull cement...

"Destiny..." He said again while slowly letting his eyes drift shut. "Destiny... why..." He was stopped when memories of him and Roxas flooded his mind once more.

_"...it's said if we share this fruit that our destiny's are forever one...you... you should eat it with Xion..." Roxas said tossing the fruit at me and walking away._

_"WAIT!" Axel said as he ran to Roxas and grabbed his arm, pulling him into an intense bear hug._

_" I dont want to eat it with Xion, I want to eat it with you Rox, your my best friend, I couldnt find a better person to eat it with" Axel exasperated and gripped his chin loosly to pulled it up to have those beautiful ocean orbs connect with his Forest greens. He smiled, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He was always so beautiful and always had a way of making my heart skip a beat. Slowly his face sunk down to the lips of his best friend which created a celestial kiss. _

_"I dont want to lose you Roxas, I need you to always remember me, I love you..." Roxas's eyes were glossy, and all he could do was muster up a nod, that seemed to excentuate his blushing cheeks as they entered another passionate kiss. _

**_Axel_**

_"Axel, dont... Xi... uhh" Roxas moaned as Axels overly masculine hand slipped into his jeans and began to fondle him lovingly as his kissed trailed down from his delicate lips to his neck._

**_Axel_**

_"I don't care Roxas, just let me"_

**_Axel!_**

"Roxas... Roxas..." Axel voiced over and over again.

"Damnit Axel wake the hell up!" Screamed the man as he shook Axel violently, in his attempt to wake him up. Axel simply turned over, eyes glossy and half lidded. "Mn... wha, whaat?"

"You've been asleep for over 6 hours Axel, Wake up, there's something I think you'll be happy about..." Isa said back in his monotone voice. "There's someone on the phone, by the name of Riku Ukiru, I would of given to Cloud but Cloud is out, so hurry."

"I swear Isa, you better not be fucking with me..." Axel mummbled as he rushed out of bed, his heart beating at an unhealthy pace.

_What if..._

Axel made his way to his desk, and reached for the phone.

_What if maybe..._

His voice raspy due to sleep, he spoke, "Axel Rhapsodos speaking"

_What if maybe, just maybe, it was about Roxas? _

"Axel, This is Riku, and I have some good news for you..."

**Roxas POV **

I sat across the from Riku who was sitting in love seat with a book. I shifted uncomfortably, due to my back recovering from my Master's brutal attack. It was getting better but was still badly bruised.

"I hope your ready for this Rox..."

"I've been told im a great actor..." I retorted back.

"Cut the shit, Rox, he'll be hear soon, and if you fuck this up there is no way I'll be able to fix you if Superior gets his hands on you.." he spoke nonchalantly as he licked his finger and turned the page. Never once looking up at Roxas.

"What ever, just worry about yourself.." I muttered off. He was right, I couldnt afford to fuck this up.

_Ding Dong_

I guess it was showtime. Riku eyed me before walking over to the door to the waiting person on the other side. Me, on the other hand, I just looked down to the floor, hand tightly knitted together in my lap. It helped that my hair was grown out quite a bit. The door opened and excited yet sad footsteps could be heard approaching the room followed by faint voices. Riku was explaining to him how he found me. Now all I had to do was remember his story for when they questioned me. Their was a halt in the steps. They were in the room.

"...Rox..?" That voice said. That smooth, crackling voice that spoke belonged to no one but Axel. I slowly turned my head to him, quiet. I swear it was like time stopped. No one but me and this man. This man who grew out his wild fire and gained two triangle tattoo's under his eyes. My facade was unrecognizable. My eyes were blank, mouth firm but soft. Our looks spoke to each other.

"I'll give you two a minute..." Riku stated as he left us for the other room.

Axel approached me slowly, almost as if he was unsure of how to move, of how to look. He seemed, scared? Yes, he looked scared, like if he moved to fast everything would disappear. Like a dream. He was at the armrest of the couch, right next to me, he knelt. His forhead at eye level with me. "Roxas, is it really you?" his voice was trying to contain some composure. I nodded curtly. The minute I stopped nodding his movements were swift and tight, as he pulled me into one of his famous 'Axel hugs'. There was a stifled sniffle. I let him hug me, hands at my sides, while this man of 6'3 tightly wound his arms around my petite frame. The silence spoke once again as I felt warm liquid fall onto my lip. I lightly ran my tongue over my slightly chapped lips. It was salty, my heart sped up as my hair began to fluff out.

He was crying. My breathing hitched as I was pulled into a tighter hug. So this is what nearly four years without someone you care about feels like. I didnt think that this feeling would every return in full scale but like always, Axel proved me wrong. His sniffling was beginning to die down after about five or six minutes of hugging, until his grip began to loosen. Im not gonna lie, I didnt want him to let me go...

"Rox.. I... You..." he took a deep breath "You dont know how happy I am to see you.." his hand caressed my lightly blushing cheeks. His luminous eyes shown on me, marvelous green, to my blue. I looked at him, our eye contact never breaking. He seemed to loosen up on me again, completely letting go of my body. "Im sorry this is probably too much for you right now..." He said quickly."Riku, Im going to head out now with Roxas!" Axel shouted to the next room, just as Riku appeared almost on cue.

"That's fine. Just... just be safe with him okay? He hasnt spoke to me once since I found him yesterday. So can you just please keep me updated?" Riku's calm voice said. It was disgusting at how good he could act. Like he is my keeper. The asshole is lucky I dont have time to fucken kill him too. But ofcourse I wasnt stupid enought to let that show on my face.

"Will do.." he agreed and looked back to me. "Roxas, it's time to go..."

I nodded and got up, walking right past Riku and out the door to Axels car. I look up. A black camero. With a smirk hidden from Axel, I laugh inwardly to myself.

He really hasnt changed a bit.

**General POV**

The ride from Riku's house was about a good 30 minutes considering he lived on the outskirts in Kalm. But with Axel obeying the speed limit I was sure it would take longer. The beginning of the ride was silent, He made no effort to turn the music on or even begin to speak. When a few more minutes passed. He cleared his throat and began.

"We arent going to the station right now... Instead im taking you to Clouds to wait for him, he isnt there now... but Im sure you want to shower and feel comfortable... " With his eyes on the road he finished his statement.

"You dont have to be like that" I said. Axel froze, hearing Roxas's voice like that made his heart skip a beat. The heat flooded throughout his body as he came onto a red light and quickly stopped the car.

"Like what?"

"All nervous, I'm fine Axel honestly, I just...I dont know..." Roxas said, his voice echoing throughout the vehicle.

"Im sorry, I ... It's just too good to be true Rox. I never gave up hope that I would find you..." Axel poke in an almost inaudible tone.

A faint blush rose on Roxas's cheeks just when Axel made eye contact. "I never wanted you too..." the blushing blond responded, spikes fluffed out.

there was a loud beep behind the car, as people were shouting obscenities for them to move. Roxas chuckled. And with a clear smile on Axel's face they sped off to Cloud's Apartment complex.

Silent the whole way.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTERR ! **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW !**

**I have been trying to come up with what else to put in there before this, SOO**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEE ! **


	9. Escalating events

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS !**

**Okay I lied, Axel POV here. **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW ! **

* * *

**Axel's POV**

The camero arrived to the Strife home within 45 minutes of leaving Kalm. Neither of us had spoken a word since the red light. Silence for me was not even heard of. But being around Roxas for the first time in in such a long while had me second guessing everything I wanted to say. He looked so much older. Not bad but, mature. His childish facial structure was replaced with a more masculin heart shape. His eyes, his eyes were even deeper then I remembered them. Shit, he sure as hell was taller then back then. I sigh, and pull into the newly paved black top drive way and turn the car off.

"It feels so wierd..."

my head turned to Roxas, and smiled. "Welcome home Roxy" He was flustered almost immediately. I got out of the car and he followed, I quickly unlocked the front door with Cloud's spare key and made my way inside with Roxas. He looked in shock. Like he was unsure of what to do next. He walked throughout the living room inspecting everything. I cant imagine what he has been through and I was almost afraid to ask.

"Rox" I started until he turned to me, eyes glossy with tears, and face lightly red, like he was holding them in. My heart dropped. I could feel it in my stomach as something else was beginning to get hot. He was beautiful still.

"I- Im sorry..." He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes and tried to turn away,when stopped his movement and caught his hand; bringing his face to look at mine. I couldnt stop. His eyes shown brightly, and his hair locks stuck to his face from his salty tears. My body felt like it was acting on it's own accord, because I felt my lips crashing down on his as I pulled him into another hug. I couldnt stop. It was like a want, a need. I needed him so bad. I had to have him with me. My mouth sucked is ravenously, like a heroin addict to heroin. He kissed back, our mouths making slapping and sucking noises as they collided one kiss after the other. Tongues in a battle to the death over dominence. I towered over his frame, pulling his face up to mesh with my own. Some how I guided him back to the couch wear we fell onto the black leather sofa.

"Roxas" I breathed out around our passionate kiss. As his eyes, glanced at me through my thick red mane. Half lidded and glossy, he raised himself up to my neck and started sucking hard. I groaned lightly as my hips pushed agains his hardening cock. Everything was happening so fast. No time for words, or thoughts everything seemed to just happen on instinct. Crazy hot instinct as every article of clothing on our bodies was removed. Just as fast as the kiss came, my dick was inside him, and he was holding me close, begging almost pleading for me to push harder, to dive deeper, to pump longer. His voice rang like music to my ears as he continued to scream out Axel. I wanted to savor him.

His position. His face. His eyes. The way that his thick locks clung to his lightly red puffy cheeks. The way the sweat from our bodies created slapping noises as we connected over and over again. I didnt want this to stop. I wanted to be with him over and over again.

I gripped his pulsating penis tentively and starting stroking him long and hard, listening to his muffled moans and grunts as my cock connected with prostate.

"Ax... hah... Ax, p-please im gonna ..." he voiced imbetween strokes. I bent over to meet our lips and the minute I did, he came beautifly into my hand as I came into his ass. Slowly my thrusts fell to none as I collapsed lightly on him. Breathing hitching as I tried to gain some of my composure.

He lightly kissed the nape of my neck as his head rested on the faux leather beneath me. And we just laid there, completely in silence.

At that point there really wasnt much to say besides how confused I just made myself feel all of the sudden.

ROX POV

After we finished that whole sexing even that took place on Cloud's couch. Im not going to lie, things got alittle awkward. Axel had always been the staight guy. And this was just different. I mean I guess Im playing the part right but at the same time, I havent seen him in such a long time. I really didnt know how to act. I put my shirt on and turn to see Axel looking at me shirtless.

Axel Rhapsodos's body is like a god. Perfectly toned abs. Fair skin. well muscled all around. He was gorgeous. And I think I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Roxas, I... I'm sorry, I really didnt mean for all of this to escalate like it did..." he said as he pulled his shirt on.

My heart felt like it cracked alittle. Of course I couldnt let it show. I had a job to complete.

"I understand you 100 percent. I shouldnt of let it get that far... Let's just forget about it okay." I said with a serious tone.

No sooner then me finishing my statement, Cloud had walked through the door in haste. "Roxas?" he questioned as he slowly walked towards me..

"Roxas?" He yelled as he through his things to the floor and ran to me with a gut wrenching hug.

This might be alittle bit difficult to deal with.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTERR ! **

**PLEASE REVIEWWW !**

**I have been trying to come up with what else to put in there before this, SOO**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEE ! **


End file.
